powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Freaky Fightday
Freaky Fightday is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. It features the debut of the Silver Ranger's Dino Drive and Dino Super Drive forms as well as the return of Game Face and Nightmare and the separation of Heckyl and Snide. Synopsis A monster switches the Rangers' bodies, thereby creating trouble for them. Ivan meets his look-alike who turns out to be his great great great grandson. Plot The episode begins with Snide held as captive. He attacks Singe using a large tentacle. He asks Arcanon to seperate him from Heckyl as he would prove more useful when alone. Arcanon agrees to do that if Snide can come up with a plan to destroy the rangers. Then a monster named Professor Strickler shows up who can switch body's. He demonstrates this by swapping Singe's body with Vivix. Arcanon sends him to attack the rangers, Snide suggests it is a good idea and then Wrench goes to the forest to find the split emitters. The rangers are inside a box. They want to find out who keeps on painting on the museum walls. Koda farts and the really bad smell forces them out of the box and they find a young boy. Ivan removes the cap and the boy is found out to be a look alike of Ivan. The boy is Zack. He is from Zandar. He reveals that his 'great great blah blah blah grandfather' was a knight of Zandar. Ivan is about to spill the beans when Kendall jumps in and says that they are cousins. Koda is about to interrupt but Shelby pulls him back. Kendall asks Zack to clean up the mess and she won't inform his parents. Ivan says, he would make sure that the boy does the work. Wrench reanimates Game Face and Nightmare and they are put under the charge of The Professor. Snide says that he would finish off Heckyl for him. Heckyl revolts and says that Snide is evil. Ivan is monitoring Zack's work. Riley brings Zack lemon juice but Ivan complains that he is helping Zack. Riley asks him to chill and says that everyone makes mistakes. Riley says that he knows how Zack feels and compliments his painting. Riley says that he should not spoil other's properties. Zack gets offended and says not to call his painting dirt. A bucket of paint falls on Zack and spoils his jacket. He then realizes he should not spoil public properties. Zack meets the others in the cafe. Kendall says he has done a great job. Zack says he never knew cleaning was such a tough job. Ivan says that there is another lesson he would like to teach Zack, art. Ivan shows his medieval paintings to Zack and calls them true art. Zack asks Ivan to pose for him. Ivan is really happy with Zack and he painted a knight on a bike. Ivan gets furious and says that Zack has no understanding of art and leave. The monsters train and then the rangers arrive. Nightmare swaps Tyler and Shelby; Koda and Chase. They have a hard time fighting the monsters. Riley and Ivan arrive and their bodies get swapped too. Riley and Ivan attack the monsters as they can use each other weapons. The monsters run away. The rangers find a hard time adjusting into each other's body. Zenowing and Keeper makes Ivan realize that he was too hard on Zack when Riley finds Zack's painting in trash. Ivan goes to talk to Zack. Ivan in Riley's body approaches Zack and finds him heart broken. He makes him understand the difference in their approach and also feels bad for him. However, he gets a red alert and has to rush. The rangers arrive at the battle ground and they morph. They get a really confusing roll call. The monsters again switch the ranger's bodies but this time they simply exchange their weapons. Zenowing arrives but his and the Professor's bodies get swapped. Tyler destroys the device using which they swapped the bodies and everybody returns to normal. Zenowing destroys the Professor. The remaining two monsters are destroyed by the victory maximum final strike. Arcanon makes the trio grow using the magna beam. Then the rangers destroy them using the Dino Charge UltraZord. Back in Sledge's ship, Wrench found the split emitters in the forest and sets them up to separate Heckyl and Snide. The set up works and they are separated. Heckyl ends up getting imprisoned while Snide is allowed liberty. Heckyl seems to have a changed personality. In the Dino Bite Cafe, Shelby is mad that her jacket has become over sized due to excessive stretching. Ivan apologizes to Zack and gives him back his painting. Ivan tries Lime Soda for the first time but gets brain freeze. The episode ends with all the other rangers laughing at Ivan as he deals with the brain freeze. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar, Zach *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Alistair Browning - Zenowing *Ryan Carter - Heckyl *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice, Snide (voices) *Andy Grainger - Lord Arcanon (voice) *Mark Mitchinson - Singe (voice) *Emmett Skilton - Professor Strickler (voice) *Jacque Drew - Nightmare (voice) *Michael Saccente - Game Face (voice) Dino Chargers *Core Dino Charge Rangers – Dino Victory **Dino Charge Red Ranger –T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel) (x2), T-Rex Super, T-Rex (Battle Mode), Ankylo (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Black Ranger – Para + Para (Dino Steel) (x2), Para (Battle Mode), Pachy (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Stego + Stego (Dino Steel) (x2), Stego (Battle Mode), Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Green Ranger – Raptor (Power Slash), Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel), Raptor (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel) (x2), Tricera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Extra Dino Charge Rangers – Dino X **Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera (Lightning Strike), Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) **Dino Charge Silver Ranger – Titano (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – N/A Errors *On Nightmare's chest "Deboth Gun" can be seen written. **It's also worth noting that in original footage that Nightmare's shirt was white while in sentai footage his shirt was red. *Professor Strickler's right arm had "DEBOTH TEXT" printed on it. *Even though Heckyl is no longer the major threat, the show's summary still talks about how he replaced Sledge as a new evil threat, even though as of current, (and for the past few episodes), Lord Arcanon has been the big threat. *When Zach is painting, his normal movements can be seen despite the process being sped up. To make the error stranger, the footage was edited to show him painting faster after three seconds but the regular shot was still visible. *Tyler summoned Rexy while he's still in T-Rex Super Charge mode. *During the Dino Steel sequence, Koda's border is black and Chase's border is blue. *During the second time from when the rangers used Dino Stell, it was poorly edited. *During the second fight, when Chase, as Tyler, handed the T-Rex Smasher to Tyler, as Shelby, Riley's voice was heard. *During the second fight, Koda, as Chase was holding the Para Chopper Blast. In the next shot, Chase, as Riley can be seen with it. Notes *The episode is named after the novel Freaky Friday and its film adaptations whose plot is about a mother and her daughter switching bodies. *The episode "Love At First Fight" is briefly referenced after Professor Strickler's introduction due to him and Beauticruel having similar abilities. *This is similar to Teen Titans episode "Switched." When the Rangers are each other's bodies, their colored souls are also seen as their Ranger Colors, and their voices are also in each other's bodies. *This episode clearly borrows elements from the MMPR episode Switching Places. The only difference is when Billy and Kimberly (as well as Bulk and Skull) accidentally switched bodies, their voices are still the same. The same is for Noah and Jake from The Grass is Always Greener... or Bluer. When Noah and Jake are each other's bodies, Noah's eyesight is transferred into Jake, but their voices are still the same. *When the Rangers are in each other's bodies, their voices are also in each other's bodies. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Body Switching episodes